Rancor/Legendy
Rancorové jsou obrovská stvoření, která se vyskytují na více světech napříč celou galaxií. Existuje několik odlišných poddruhů rancorů, všechny mají ale relativně podobnou fyziologii i chování. Jejich rodná planeta není známa, většína výzkumů však naznačuje, že by tím pravým světem mohl být Dathomir. Jak je možné, že se rancoři rozšířili po celé galaxii, zůstává zatím obestřeno tajemstvím. Většína vědců ale předpokládá, že byli na některé světy dopraveni inteligentními bytostmi, které je používaly jako válečné oře nebo soumary. Rancoři chodí po dvou sloupovitých nohou a jsou asi deset metrů vysocí. Těm, kdo se jim ocitnou tváří v tvář, proto nahánějí hrůzu. Jejich kůže je nejčastěji zbarvena kombinací šedavých, zelenavých a hnědavých skvrn. Mají lesklé černé oči a velké tesáky. Jejich dlouhé, poněkud štíhlejší ruce jsou v porovnání se zbytkem svalnatého těla zřetelně disproporční. Na prstech mají rancoři dlouhé ostré drápy. thumb|left|Dospělý rancor Schopnosti Rancoři jsou obávanými bojovníky. Pěstmi dokážou rozdrtit protivníka a masivní čelisti jim dovolují polykat vcelku sousta velikosti člověka. Silná tuhá kůže je vysoce odolná proti zásahům blasterů a jiných ručních zbraní. Ruční bodné zbraně vrstvami jejich tlusté kůže neproniknou vůbec. Navzdory bojovým schopnostem je rancorům vlastní jistá mírnost. Jsou-li dobře živeni a dovolí-li se jim žít podle jejich potřeb, dají se ochočit a vycvičit k přepravě materiálu nebo k jízdě. Čarodějnice z Dathomiru je napřiklad vycvičili k tomu, aby pomáhali při stavebních pracích. Zařazení thumb|right|Matka s mláďaty rancora Rancorové jsou obtížně zařaditelným druhem, nesou totiž znaky savců i plazů zároveň. Po vzoru savců rodí živá mláďata, která ovšem nekrmí mlékem, ale na rozdíl od plazů se o ně matka stará. V jednom vrhu jsou vždy dvě mláďata, která se přichytí k hřbetu či břichu matky. Ta se svými relativně malými třímetrovými potomky zachází jemně a opatrně. Tato jemnost je někdy v přímém rozporu s jejím divokým vzezřením. Jakmile vyrostou, jsou rancorové samotářští tvorové, kteří se setkávají jen v době páření. Film thumb|left|Luke Skywalker v souboji s rancorem ve hře Lego Star Wars 2 Ve filmové sérii Hvězdných válek se rancor oběví v Epizodě VI - Návrat Jediho, kde si ho Jabba Hutt choval jako prostředek zábavy. Když se Jabba na někoho rozzuřil, nechal ho svrhnout do jámy ve které už číhal hladový rancor. Jako první byla do jámy svrhnuta jedna z Jabbových tanečnic jménem Oola, a poté (ještě s jedním z Gammoreánských stráží) i sám Luke Skywalker. Jabba ale brzy poznal, že podcenit jedie byla velká chyba. I přesto, že byl Luke neozbrojen, dokázal spuštěním padacích dveří na hlavu monstra rancora zabít. Původní majitel rancora Malakili, (truchlící muž který přiběhne k rancorovu tělu) je touto událostí velmi zasažen, protože mu tento rancor kdysi zachránil život před písečnými lidmi. thumb|400px|Sestra noci Silri a její rancor Cuddles. (Snímek ze hry Empire at War)Tím podává svědectví o silném poutu které se může vyvinout mezi lidmi a těmito živočichy. Výskyt *''Darth Bane: Cesta zkázy'' *''Štěpný bod (pouze zmínka)'' *''Labyrint zla (pouze zmínka)'' *''Hvězdné války: Návrat Jediho (první zmínka)'' *''Star Wars Epizoda VI: Návrat Jediho'' *''Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade '' *''X-wing: Eskadra Rogue (pouze zmínka)'' *''X-wing: Wedgův gambit (pouze zmínka)'' *''X-wing: Bactová válka (pouze zmínka)'' *''X-wing: Eskadra Wraith (pouze zmínka)'' *''X-wing: Železná pěst (pouze zmínka)'' *''Námluvy princezny Leiy'' *''Dědic Impéria (pouze zmínka)'' *''Temná síla na vzestupu (pouze zmínka)'' *''X-wing: Isardina pomsta (pouze zmínka)'' *'' Jedi Academy: Leviathan (pouze zmínka)'' *''Star Wars: Union (pouze zmínka)'' *''Nový řád Jedi: Temný příliv II: Pád (pouze zmínka)'' *''Nový řád Jedi: Hranice vítězství II: Přerod (pouze zmínka)'' *''Nový řád Jedi: Hvězda po hvězdě (pouze zmínka)'' *''Nový řád Jedi: Nepřátelské linie II: Bašta rebelů'' *''Nový řád Jedi: Heretik II: Uprchlík (pouze zmínka)'' *''Nový řád Jedi: Heretik III: Návrat (pouze zmínka)'' *''Nový řád Jedi: Jednotící síla (pouze zmínka) '' *''Star Wars: Legacy 15: Claws of the Dragon 2 (pouze zmínka)'' Kategorie:Tvorové